


Something I (Really) Didn't Need To See

by MapleLantern



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Ben Solo, Mind Rape, Multi, reference to past torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLantern/pseuds/MapleLantern
Summary: General Hux comes up with a different strategy to keep the resistance interrogator, Ben Solo, out of his mind.





	Something I (Really) Didn't Need To See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flyting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyting/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breaking Down Like Fractions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416833) by [Flyting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyting/pseuds/Flyting). 



> A silly little gift for Flyting, for her awesome Interrogator Ben Solo and Resistance prisoner Hux series.

Hux tries a new technique to keep Ben out of his mind after Ben removes the opportunity for physical distraction; namely by tying Hux to his chair and keeping to the opposite side of the table. 

“Anything you wanna tell me?” Ben asks as preamble as he sits down in his chair. “Take you out for drinks first this time?”

It’s not a good joke. Kriff, it had never really been a joke in the first place, but it had been Hux who made the first ‘buy me dinner’ crack, probably to make Ben uncomfortable, and the only way he had been able to deflect the fact that it had _worked_ was by keeping it up as a running, albeit dark, sort-of-not-quite-joke between the pair of them. 

Hux brings his head up from where he’d been hanging it back over the chair - _shit, his pupils still hadn’t evened out in size_ \- and gives Ben a disdainful look. 

“No, thank you.” He says, slowly. 

Ben shrugs, “Ok,” and reaches out through the Force on his next exhale. 

What he isn’t expecting is to hear, before he can even begin to form a visual, his mother’s voice. And it’s lucky he hasn’t formed a visualisation yet because distracted as he is by hearing her voice where he didn’t expect to, the fact that that what he is hearing is a long, drawn out moan sends him reeling back from Hux on sheer impulse. 

“You-” 

Hux blinks at him, and Ben resists the urge to vault the table and punch the bastard in the face for daring to imagine what he was imagining in the first place, let alone in front of Ben. 

“Nice.” He says eventually, lip curling.

It’s a dirty trick, but it’s also _genius._

Ben steals himself to ignore it, he was only startled, but when he reaches out once more, Hux has added in another voice, another person, to the show.

The pilot, the friend, as far as Hux can call him; and if there’s anything else Ben didn’t need to see in this sweet galaxy it was Poe Dameron’s bare ass. 

He starts to race around like last time, mixing up memories to try and distract Hux into faltering, but Hux has changed his own tactic. Instead of keeping a death grip on the thoughts he wants to hide from Ben, he’s now spending all his concentration on keeping up his little porn show, distracting Ben from any hope of hunting for something useful inside Hux’s memories with a hideously detailed image of-

No one alive would be able to work beside a live show of their best friend doing their mother like that...

….or that. 

_….or that._

Ben’s eyes see Hux smirk slightly, while in his head Poe’s hair does a rapid, startling change from dark to bright copper. 

Ben withdraws like he’s been burned. 

“That is _nasty!”_

Hux’s mouth twists like he’s trying not to grin. “You’re telling me.”

“You’re fucked up!”

His prisoner smirks this time, and Ben, forgetting everything he knows about not letting a prisoner get under your skin, throws his hands up and stalks out the room, past a startled Poe and a franticly whistling BB-8, muttering: 

“I can’t, I can’t. I need a break. I can’t…”


End file.
